Aku Bukan Untukmu
by Miyoko Via
Summary: Aku menyesal t'lah membuatmu menangis/"Mengenang masa lalu, eh?"/"Aku mencintaimu."/ Songfict pelepas stress. RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Miyoko Via

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina

Dedicated for my brother, Vattah G. Permady.

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disarankan membaca fict ini sambil mendengarkan lagu "Aku Bukan Untukmu" dari Rossa.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah memandang ke arah singgasana pernikahan. Dirinya tersenyum sembari menitikan air matanya melihat kedua mempelai. Sang mempelai pria yang berambut pirang tengah menggenggam tangan sang mempelai wanita bersurai indigo dengan lembut.

"Dipersilahkan untuk nona Haruno Sakura selaku sahabat dari kedua mempelai untuk maju kedepan dan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk para tamu undangan." seorang MC yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino memanggil gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Sedangkan sang gadis yang memiliki surai merah muda itu tersentak dan kemudian mulai melangkah menuju panggung yang sudah disediakan.

[Sakura PoV's]

Aku tersentak ketika Ino memanggilku untuk ikut berpartisipasi membawakan lagu. Jujur, aku bingung. Aku tak tau lagu apa yang harus ku bawakan? Aku mencoba berfikir dan memutar otak untuk menemukan lagu yang pas. Dan seketika itu pula aku teringat sebuah lagu. Lagu yang melambangkan kisah cintaku dengannya. Dan segera saja ku mainkan musik awal lagu tersebut.

[Dahulu kau mencintaiku]

[Dahulu kau menginginkanku]

[Meskipun tak pernah ada jawabku]

[Tak berniat kau tinggalkan aku]

Memory-ku berputar ketika awal pertemuanku dengan Naruto—sang mempelai pria—. Saat itu, Naruto telah menaruh hati untukku. Aku ingat, saat itu ia sangat memperhatikanku. Dari yang besar hingga kecil. Namun, aku hanya menganggap perhatian-perhatian itu sebagai angin lalu. Kemudian aku teringat ketika Naruto mulai mengungkapkan perasaannya untukku. Naruto terlihat bersungguh-sungguh saat itu. Namun, dengan jahatnya aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Dan saat itu, dapat kulihat Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang menyayat hati. Senyum yang hingga sekarang tak dapat ku hilangkan dari memory otakku.

[Sekarang kau pergi menjauh]

[Sekarang kau tinggalkan aku]

[Disaat ku mulai mengharapkanmu]

[Dan ku mohon maafkan aku]

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto mundur secara perlahan dari kehidupanku. Ia tak lagi memberi perhatian untukku. Ia juga sudah jarang menemuiku. Dan sejak saat itu, aku mulai merasa kehilangan akan eksistensinya.

[Aku menyesal t'lah membuatmu menangis]

[Dan biarkan memilih yang lain]

[Tapi jangan pernah kau dustai takdirmu]

[Pasti itu terbaik untukmu.]

Saat ini, kupandangi ia dengan Hinata—sang mempelai wanita— tengah tersenyum sambil bergandengan tangan, dapat kulihat senyum kebahagian terpancar dari wajahnya. Namun entah mengapa, senyum itu malah membuatku merasa sakit. Membuatku merasa bagai ribuan jarum menusuk jantungku. Inikah yang Naruto rasakan ketika aku menolaknya?

[Janganlah lagi kau mengingatku kembali]

[Aku bukanlah untukmu]

[Meski ku memohon dan meminta hatimu]

Kini ku lihat Naruto tengah menatap sendu kearahku. Ku balas tatapannya tak kalah sendu, menyesapi rasa yang terkandung dalam lagu ini. Dan kini, aku mulai menata hati untuk melanjutkan lirik terakhir. Lirik yang menjadi pesan tersiratku untuk Naruto.

[Jangan pernah tinggalkan dirinya]

[Untuk diriku]

Lyric terakhir ku akhiri dengan sempurna sembari tersenyum menatap Naruto. Dan dapat kulihat Naruto yang balas tersenyum sembari menatapku. Senyum kami, senyum yang melambangkan kelegaan, senyum yang melambangkan arti persahabatan.

Setelahnya, akupun mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuruni panggung. Dan dapat kudengar tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu undangan, akupun balas tersenyum sembari mengucap terimakasih tanpa suara kepada para tamu undangan.

.

.

"Mengenang masa lalu, eh?"

Suara _**baritone **_yang sudah kuhafal menggema di telingaku ketika aku telah turun dari panggung.

"Hanya menyanyikannya dengan hati~" ucapku sembari tersenyum. Dan dapat kulihat Sasuke, tunanganku berdecih.

"Tch, tetap saja. Si dobe itu sudah menikah Sa-ku-ra." balasnya ketus.

Aku terkekeh mendengar penuturannya, ah Sasuke memang tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja begini, cemburuan. Padahal itu dengan Naruto, yang notabene-nya sahabat kami.

"Haha kau dari dulu tak berubah, selalu saja cemburuan." ucapku masih disertai kekehan geli.

"Biar bagaimanapun ia pernah mencintaimu!" ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Tapi kini ia sudah menikah Sasuke-_**kun**_~" ucapku sedikit manja, mencoba memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang agak kacau.

"Hn. Jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku tak suka." ujarnya tegas. Keputusan final. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapinya.

"_**Ha'i**_ tuan Uchiha." ujarku semangat.

"Aku mencintaimu." ujarnya sembari memelukku, erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-_**kun**_~" ucapku sembari membenamkan kepalaku didadanya.

**OWARI**

A/n :

Ya! Ini dia, fict pelepas stress yang datang ketika aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngerjain tugas, tiba-tiba keinget lagu ini dan kepikiran buat bikin songfic. Hohoho. Aku sebenernya agak ga PD buat publish fict ini, tapi akhirnya dengan modal nekat aku publish juga hehe. Dan beginilah hasilnya, berakhir dengan gajenya~ Yaudah, Via gamau ngomong panjang-panjang , cuma mau bilang terimakasih udah mau nyempetin baca :D

Akhir Kata,

Mind to **Review?**


End file.
